


【洛神组】【生贺】冰与火之歌——碟中谍

by orphan_account



Series: 洛神组生贺 [1]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-08-05 18:16:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16372634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: *RPS 圈地自萌 不升真人*是天天的生贺！赛季加油！*洛神组重出江湖，主题冰与火之歌，此致*文/[洛神组]半死梧





	【洛神组】【生贺】冰与火之歌——碟中谍

晚上八点整，西班牙塞维利亚。

 

羽生结弦举起酒杯打发走了又一个准备凑上来和他套交情的家伙，然后趁人不注意把酒倒进了一边的花盆。

 

宴会厅中心的圆形石台上，清脆急促的快板声中，身着长裙的弗拉明戈舞者踩着黑色的高跟鞋旋转，裙摆像是石榴花一样在夜色中盛放，吸引着客人都涌过来。

 

他自然也淹没在人群中，随着人潮一起将眼神投向舞者们美丽的面庞，透过她们散落的长发，将二楼走廊上站在石柱阴影下的保镖位置一一记在心中。

 

快板的声音越来越快，羽生在心中慢慢数着秒数，3、2、1，保镖开始换位置了，休息的房间里摆了不少酒瓶，他挑了挑眉，塞万提斯不该这么傲慢的。

 

石台上的弗拉明戈已然进入高潮，羽生很熟这支舞，接下来会由舞团最顶尖的舞者上场，带来长达三分钟的一场狂欢。在舞蹈之后，塞万提斯·莫里纳会进行这场聚会的致辞，这也是他唯一会离开那个房间的机会。

 

他在心中默背这座别院的地形图，余光看见专供舞团成员的那道门打开了，一个身影站在烛光之中，高举双手，清脆地打着拍子，音乐适时地停下，全场只能听见舞者双手击掌的声音。

 

羽生结弦似乎听到身边有人轻轻地倒吸了一口气，然而他的注意力完全被那个身影夺走了，那是个年纪很轻的亚洲人，身形不似一般的弗拉明戈男舞者般的魁梧，反而如同庭院中的石榴花枝一般纤细修长。

 

那个亚洲人穿着火红色的上衣，袖口处紧紧束起，反而更显出他那双漂亮的手来，黑色的长裤紧紧包裹着他笔直的双腿，脚下正轻轻拍打着石板地。

 

吉他不知何时重新响起，那个男舞者伴随着音乐一边舞蹈一边走向石台，之前还不愿多走一步的名流贵胄不由自主地为他让开了一条路。站在石台上的女舞者纷纷从自己的发髻上摘下开得正盛的石榴花丢在他前行的路上，而他则像是个无情踩碎姑娘芳心的浪子一般，将那些花朵踩在脚下。

 

之前因为灯光的缘故，羽生结弦只看到他曲线优美的侧影。离得近了，羽生才发现他有一张过分稚气的脸，看着那张脸你甚至会怀疑他是不是只有十几岁，然而他的眼睛里却燃烧着火焰。那件上衣的领口开得有些低，露出大片雪白的肌肤——他白得像是只生活在月光下的精灵——脖颈上戴着的金色吊坠随着他的舞动拍打在他胸口的皮肤上，让人看得有些口干舌燥。

 

或许是因为这庭院中的亚洲人并不多，舞者经过羽生结弦的时候，眼神朝他的方向微微一转。在羽生能反应过来之前，少年附赠了他一个真心的微笑，那双漂亮的眼睛也随之眯起，显出几分纯真来。

 

哦，羽生结弦在心底呻吟，他还有一对可爱至极的小虎牙。

 

少年舞者轻巧地跳上台子，舞娘们围绕着他舞蹈起来，以男性舞者为主，这在弗拉明戈中实在是很少见的。他的动作当然算不得最美，若论纯熟恐怕也逊色周围几分，但是那青涩的动作在旋转的舞裙中却别有一番风味。

 

他踩着石台，指间如同盛放的花瓣一般向外探去，每一个动作都带着男性的力道，和女性的柔美。舞娘们跳下地面将自己的舞裙旋转开来，而他也在石台上旋转着，节奏越来越快，旋转的少年宛如一道小小的旋风，将散落的花瓣踢踏起来。所有人都屏住了呼吸，看着舞者们激烈地舞蹈直到最后一刻，鞋跟的踢踏声和着他们剧烈跳动的心脏一起，最后一个旋转结束，舞者们高举双臂停止动作，全场寂静无声。

 

接着是暴风雨一般的掌声，混杂着几个意大利人高呼的“Bravo！”

 

舞者们手拉着手向宾客鞠躬，而羽生结弦已经难以保持脸上的微笑转身离开人群。

 

三十秒，他整整迟了三十秒，只因为沉浸在舞者的表演之中，如果不是最后的掌声他险些要错过上楼的时机，这对于一向严谨的羽生结弦来说简直是无法想象的。

 

然而无论心中作何想法，他脚下依旧是不紧不慢的，直到一个端着托盘的侍从脚下不稳将饮料洒落在他的衣襟上，宝蓝色的西装上立刻浸染了玫瑰色的葡萄酒汁。

 

“抱歉先生，您的衣服……”

 

羽生结弦微笑着制止了侍从的道歉，礼貌的问他洗手间在哪里，哦哦不，他想要知道有没有人少一点的，毕竟他是个有些羞涩的人，不是很乐意在旁人的目光下脱下外衣清洗。侍从清楚亚洲人那特有的腼腆，体贴地指向楼梯的拐角，看着这位年轻的客人的身影融入黑暗之中。

 

庭院中的灯光暗了下去，羽生趁着这个机会飞快地上了楼，趁着人们将目光投向庭院前方的机会，躲藏在灯光明暗交织的盲点中，翻到走廊的扶手外，弯着腰踩在不过一掌宽的石台上跑过保镖所在的位置，成功到达了他的目标门外。

 

塞万提斯不喜欢在房间里留人，他谁都不信，所以羽生结弦小心地掩上门后就知道他可以松一口气了。根据哈维的情报，芯片就在这个房间里，但是塞万提斯戒心很重，从没人见过他把东西藏在什么地方，而这个房间的设计图纸上也没有任何破绽。

 

羽生深深地吸了口气，伸手在胸口划了几道，因为运动而微微加快的心跳平静了下来，有些时候他必须依靠自己的直觉来完成自己的最终决定。

 

他的目光落在窗边的浴缸上，然而羽生的手指才拂上浴缸边缘，一只手就搭在了窗外的阳台上。羽生手腕微微用力翻身躺进了浴缸里，然而他依旧能听见有人爬上了阳台，从这个角度甚至能看见正努力开锁的那只手，非常白。

 

羽生结弦笑了一下，窗户打开了，接着一阵带着石榴花香的暖风落入他的怀中，羽生紧紧抱住一分钟前还在庭院中舞蹈的少年。

 

对方显然没有料到这个发展，膝盖抵住他的小腹，纤细的手指立刻按上他的颈项，冰凉冷硬的金属触感昭示着轻举妄动的下场。

 

金博洋用另一只手撑起身体，看着躺在浴缸里的那个青年。他在跳舞的时候就注意到了，毕竟莫里纳的庭院很少邀请亚洲人——要不然他也不用费力混入吉普赛人的流浪舞团了。青年穿着合体的宝蓝色西装，站在一群欧洲人中不仅没有被他们的体型压倒，反而显出他的风姿玉貌来。他过分清秀的五官和嘴角噙着的笑意很容易让人觉得这是个好脾气易接近的人，然而他有一双冷硬如冰的双眼，上挑着眼角将他的目光投向你的时候，你会恍惚觉得自己正站在皇帝的御座之前接受他的打量。

 

“韩国……不对，你是日本人？”

 

金博洋开口了，用日语。

 

“西班牙的中国人也不多。”

 

那个日本人说中文的口音意外的标准，金博洋觉得有些不爽，至少比他的标准。

 

他们像是舞会上的外交官一样礼貌交换了彼此的国籍后又沉默下来，直到金博洋发现自己伏在对方身上的动作实在不太雅观，他想直起身子从浴缸里离开，然而却被对方按着头又压了下来。

 

金博洋眯起眼睛，手指摸上自己的腰带。

 

“别起身，对面的塔楼上有人监视。”青年就像是没有发现他的动作一样，语调里依旧带着笑。

 

塔楼？金博洋身体一僵，想到自己刚才翻窗进来的动作，如果有人盯着那想必已经发现了。

 

“没关系，新的值班人员七秒前才到位，你的动作不算大，不会有其他人注意到的。”是他听错了，还是这个家伙真的在安慰他？

 

虽然不知道塔楼的轮值是真是假，然而金博洋向来不愿意做无谓的冒险，他伸出手搭在日本人的肩膀上，露出一个假笑来，“没想到您对这座别院这么了解。”

 

“Cristiano”

 

“什么？”这个陌生的发音让他不由自主地皱紧了眉头。

 

身下的青年露出一个真心的笑容来，“看来我们目标并不一致，愿意合作吗？”

 

金博洋再一次打量着这个家伙，判断了一下打晕对方后栽赃走人的可能性——在不惊动警卫的情况下达成这个目标有点艰难。于是他微微放松了身体，用手肘支撑着趴在对方身上，声音一下子变得又软又甜。

 

“那么先生，你想怎么合作呢？”

 

必要的情况下，他可不介意小小的出卖下色相，别以为他没发现青年看他时的眼神，那种胜券在握又莫名宽容的样子，就像是看着猫仔自不量力地对自己伸出爪子一样。

 

这让他非常，非常想做点什么击碎对方的面具。

 

“你知道塞万提斯喜欢把珍贵的东西放在一起吧，”金博洋无谓的点点头，“我不清楚具体位置，但我想我们的目标放在一起，所以……”

 

“咔哒。”

 

金博洋伸出手掀开贴在墙上的防水瓷砖，满意地看着对方露出惊讶的神色，强压住自己语气中的得意：“真是lucky，‘我们’找到它了。”

 

青年低声的笑起来，他的声音有些过分好听了，像是什么钩子在自己的心上轻轻挠了一下，金博洋咬着唇，有些不自然地动了下身体，微微探头去看瓷砖下的密码锁。

 

“见鬼，”金博洋轻轻骂了一声，“塞万提斯这个老古董，居然用老式的轮盘密码锁。”

 

青年伸手在他背上拍了拍，金博洋才发现对方几乎把自己笼在怀里了，“没关系，让我来吧，换位置了。”金金博洋犹豫了一下，可是他实在不太擅长这种老式锁，只能乖乖听话，让开身子。

 

为了避免塔楼上的人发现房间里的动静，两人都尽量压低了身子，但是浴缸空间有限，金博洋不得不贴在对方身上好更换他们的上下位置。感觉胸口的肌肤蹭过对方的西装，金博洋有些不自在的偏过头，青年的膝盖跪在他两腿之间，他大腿内侧甚至能隐隐感觉到那种温度……

 

对方伸出手顺着浴缸壁探上去，接下来金博洋只能听到头顶传来转动轮盘的声音，青年没有再看他，而是微微垂眸，神色平静冷硬，那专注的样子非常迷人。

 

金博洋在心底给自己来了一下，这种时候还发花痴，快转移注意力想点别的。

 

嗯，想想东西到手后他的假期，下个月米沙轮值，他可以在INS上大发特发自己的度假照片，报复一下这家伙上次在自己学舞的时候拍视频发到论坛上。或许他可以去南半球，澳大利亚或者随便哪个太平洋上的小岛享受海滩阳光，要不就去北极看冰山，然后转转北欧看自己能不能遇见极光。上次桶总寄回来的丹麦饼干真的蛮好吃，听说去店里可以免费浇枫糖浆，想想就要流口水。嗯？这个日本人身上是什么味道。

 

或许是因为位置的缘故，金博洋发现自己不知何时被一种清浅的味道笼罩了，那味道让他想起家乡的第一场雪，冰凉又清新，他有些不自觉地凑近闻了闻，然后感觉到青年含着笑的目光落在以及身上。

 

意识到自己刚才做了什么的金博洋觉得自己的脸要烧起来了。

 

好在开锁声拯救了他，他们一起抬头看过去，青年从里面拿了什么东西塞到西装口袋里，低下头问他，“什么？”

 

“一条古董项链。”

 

青年伸手在里面探了一会儿，把那条项链递给他，金博洋把项链塞到衣服里，准备起身，却看到他皱着眉。

 

“怎么了？”他不自觉地问出口。

 

“老狐狸，”对方轻轻啧了一声，“里面装了重敏反应器，一旦我移开手就会发出警报，门窗也会上锁。”

 

金博洋也有点无奈，这个姿势下就算他想先偷溜，也难保不会因为两人动作的缘故而引发警报，虽说门口的警卫他也能处理，但是这样的活多少会暴露自己的身份……

 

“你能把窗户稍微踢开一点吗？”

 

“嗯？”

 

“窗户稍微开一点，锁闭也会需要时间，趁这个时间差我们打开窗户下去，你刚才是从下面上来的，后院里什么情况？”

 

金博洋回忆了一下自己白天的踩点成果：“后院里靠墙的一圈是灌木丛，没有高树，走廊里有六个警卫，一楼都是客房……我刚才是从舞团的后台溜上来的，虽然我能再回去，但是现在后台正在换衣服，你恐怕混不进去。”

 

“客房吗……”对方沉吟了一会儿，“总之先下去再说吧，塞万提斯的讲话还有十几秒就会结束，我们最好在他上来之前出去。”

 

金博洋耸耸肩，示意对方侧开一点身子，接着他伸出脚，按着对方的肩膀保持平衡，贴着浴缸壁用脚尖推开了窗户的一条缝，两人屏息听了一会动静，金博洋又稍微用力把那条缝推开的大了一点。

 

收回腿，两人交换了一个眼神，金博洋低声倒计时：“三、二、一！”

 

青年收回手的同时就推开了窗户，刺耳的警报声撕裂了庭院中的讲话，金博洋按住浴缸扑向阳台，在窗户因为系统合拢之前硬扳住它，伸出手给将浴缸旁的柜子踹到门口处的青年。对方拉住他的手，而保镖急促的脚步声离他们已经只有一道门。

 

他们同时跳了下去。

 

楼层并不高，而柔软的草坪和灌木也多少减缓了他们下落的冲击，青年打晕了离他们最近的一个保镖，而万幸其他保镖因为听到警报已经跑上楼梯，所以他们还有几秒的时间逃离。金博洋看向后院通向庭院的唯一出口，现在从这里过去肯定会受到怀疑，但是他也不可能带人溜回舞团的洗手间。来不及纠结，就见到对方打开一扇客房的窗户，拉着他一起翻了进去。

 

“在这也会被怀疑的，还是说你想打翻检查的人？”金博洋看着对方仔细关上窗户，还拉下了窗帘。

 

“你成年了吗。”

 

“什么？”

 

青年一边解领带一边走向他，金博洋觉得有些不安，但是不知为什么，他站在那里没有动。

 

“我是问，”对方抬起眼看他，同时伸手拂散了床帘，“你满十八了吗。”

 

金博洋觉得这是挑衅！没错他是脸嫩，那也不能说他没成年啊，他有些不满地瞪回去：“我今晚就满二十一了。”

 

然后他就被按倒在床上，在他反应过来之前，他被吻了。

 

金博洋睁大了眼睛，青年抬起他的下巴狠狠吻了他，在他准备开口骂人之前牙关被人轻易挑开，柔软的舌头在他的口腔内转了一圈，那种新雪一般的味道充斥着他的鼻腔，刺激得他眼泪都要流下来了。

 

这可是他的初吻！

 

但金博洋是绝对不想在这个人面前暴露出自己是新手这一点的，他也意识到了对方行动的原因，所以本来想推开他的手转为搂住对方的脖子，接着主动去纠缠青年的舌。

 

青年又用那种能让他软了腰的声音笑了，他的手移到金博洋的后脑处，将金博洋的身体压向自己，而另一只手则顺着他的丝质衬衫的下摆抚了上去。和衣料完全不同的，灼热又带了一点粗糙的触感顺着金博洋的尾骨一路划上去，金博洋也不甘示弱，撕扯开对方精致的衣扣，双手从胸膛一路摸下去。

 

青年松开了对他的桎梏，轻轻吸了口冷气，低下头看他，那双坚冰一般的眼睛如今却流淌着岩浆一般的光，险些烫到他，然而金博洋是什么人，这种时候躲闪就是认怂，所以他挑衅地看了回去，还分出一只手拽住对方的领子拉近两人的距离。

 

“你真是……”青年低声地说了什么，然后更加热情地吻了上来。这个吻远比刚才的要激烈，水声在空荡的房间内被无限放大，金博洋觉得自己像是要被吞吃下肚一样，停留在对方小腹的手指都在颤抖。然而对方明显没想这么放过他，之前还在金博洋脊背上流连的手顺着他的腰线一路向下，揉捏着他丰满挺翘的臀部。

 

金博洋是真的哭出来了，这种窒息一般的快感对于他来说有些太过了，他觉得自己快要起反应了——

 

门突然被人撞开，枪支保险的声音和军靴踏地的声音通通涌了进来，金博洋只觉得眼前一黑，就听到青年冷冽的低吼：“滚出去！”

 

保镖恐怕也没想到自己会闯入这样香艳的场景，一边道歉一边解释有人偷溜进来，他们必须搜查所有入侵者可能存在的地方。

 

金博洋紧紧抓住盖在自己脸上的西装，努力告诉自己平静一下，然而依附在西装上的，青年的味道却让他越发难以冷静，他只能把自己的脸更深地埋在衣服里。

 

被人打扰了好事，羽生结弦的暴怒毫不掺假，或许也正是因此，保镖对他们没有过多询问，在确认了两人的身份后，就礼貌地请他们去庭院里。

 

少年一直把自己的脸埋在他的西装里，然而从羽生的角度依旧能看到他通红的耳尖，伸手想要安慰他一下解释自己刚才过分轻浮的行为，然而少年却抬头看了他一眼，那双在舞蹈时燃烧着烈火的眼睛如今化作一汪春水，羞涩而纯净。

 

羽生结弦的解释最终没能说出口，他只能眼睁睁看着少年抱着他的衣服走向等待他的舞团。

 

顺利通过安检离开，羽生走向停在路边一辆不起眼的货车，费尔南德兹正坐在电脑前等他，瞧着他的样子楞了一下：“怎么，失败了？”

 

羽生摇摇头，把芯片递给他，自己坐在一边。

 

哈维拍拍车厢示意司机开车，开启电脑检查芯片，同时还不断打量他，“你这失魂落魄的样子，不知道的还以为你失恋了。”

 

羽生突然猛地捶了车厢一下，动作大的司机以为发生了什么事猛踩刹车，哈维一边按住自己桌上因为惯性而滑得乱七八糟的设备一边伸脚试图踹他，“发什么疯你！”

 

“就说我要休假。”羽生打开后门就跳了下去，把哈维“回来！”的喊声远远甩在后面。

 

与此同时，金博洋也一边打电话一边往外跑。

 

“认真的吗天总？价值三百万的项链你就给我用国际快递送过来？！”戈米沙绝望又崩溃，试图打消他的念头。

 

金博洋紧紧地拽着手中的西装，一边观察四周的车流一边回嘴，“反正我也要休假的，你帮我代两天班。”

 

还不等戈米沙发出更多抗议，他就挂断了电话。

 

因为跑得太狠而不得不扶着墙喘气的日本青年就站在他面前，金博洋向前走了一步，无声地张开口，想要说些什么，却又不知道该说什么。

 

“你——”

 

“你——”

 

他们同时开口又同时收声，接着因为这巧合而一起笑出声。

 

圣巴勃罗机场，海关看了看手中的护照，抬头又确认了一下。

 

“羽生结弦先生？”

 

点头。

 

“金博洋先生？”

 

“是”。

 

他在护照本上盖上两个戳。

 

“祝你们旅途愉快，欢迎你们再来西班牙。”

 

金博洋和羽生结弦紧紧牵着手，拎着箱子走向登机口。

 

“天天去完日本后还想去哪里吗？”

 

“去北欧吧，我们去看极光。”

 

“我记得冰岛还有冰雪酒店，我们可以去尝试一下。”

 

“……羽生结弦别以为我不知道你在想什么！”

 

END.


End file.
